harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Albus Dumbledore
Albus Dumbledore Geschlecht männlich Haarfarbe silber Augenfarbe hellblau Pol. Engagement Orden des Phönix Begleitendes Tier Fawkes Erster Auftritt Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen Schauspieler / Synchronisation Richard Harris [HP1] [HP2] Michael Gambon [HP3] [HP4] [HP5] Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (ca. 1840-1997) ist Harrys Schulleiter in Hogwarts und wird für ihn zu einem väterlichen Freund. In der magischen Gesellschaft gilt er als der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Einige Informationen über ihn erhält Harry bereits auf seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts von einer Sammelkarte berühmter Zauberer und Hexen, die in einer Schokofrosch-Packung enthalten ist. __TOC__ Dumbledore ist in Harrys erstem Schuljahr etwa 150 Jahre alt. Seine dichten Haare und sein Bart reichen Dumbledore bis zur Hüfte. Inzwischen glänzen sie silberweiß, noch vor 50 Jahren waren sie kastanienbraun. Seine lange Nase hat einige Krümmungen in verschiedene Richtungen, als sei sie mehrfach gebrochen und schief zusammengewachsen. Seine blauen Augen schauen meist gütig über die kleine Halbmondbrille, die er zum Lesen hat. Dumbledores schlanke hochaufgerichtete Gestalt in langen Zaubererroben und einem bodenlangen Mantel sieht eindrucksvoll aus. Wenn Dumbledore ausnahmsweise wütend wird und entsprechend auftritt, strahlt er enorme Kraft und Macht aus. Normalerweise wirkt er aber eher freundlich, humorvoll und ein bisschen verrückt. Er hat seinen heimlichen Spaß an den Streichen und Respektlosigkeiten seiner Schüler und isst gerne Süßigkeiten, die er auch Kollegen und Schülern jederzeit anbietet. Deswegen sind die Passwörter des Wasserspeiers, der seinen Bürozugang bewacht, immer die Namen irgendwelcher Süßigkeiten. Dumbledore weiß eine Menge, teils aufgrund seiner langen Lebenserfahrung, teils aufgrund seiner Forschungen; z.B. hat er die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut entdeckt und beschrieben (Bd 1,S. 114, dt. Ausgabe*). Außerdem hat er mit Nicolas Flamel, dem einzigen Hersteller eines Steins der Weisen In der Alchemie zusammengearbeitet. Als langjähriger Großmeister im Zaubergamot, dem obersten Gericht der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft und Vorstand der internationalen Zauberervereinigung kennt er die Vorgänge und gesetzlichen Bestimmungen der magischen Welt. Manches erfährt Dumbledore zusätzlich, weil er sich auch mit der Welt außerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft beschäftigt und z. B. Muggelzeitungen liest, für die Magier sich üblicherweise kein bisschen interessieren. Seine Erfahrungen speichert er in einem Denkarium, mit Hilfe dessen er Harry gelegentlich an früheren Erlebnissen teilnehmen lassen kann. Zu dem mächtigen magischen Vogel Phönix, der immer wieder neu entsteht, wenn er im Feuer vernichtet wird, hat Dumbledore eine starke Beziehung. So ist der Phönix Fawkes Dumbledores Begleiter, der ihn mit all seinen Kräften unterstützt, und Dumbledores Patronus hat die Gestalt eines Phönix. Dumbledore in Hogwarts Dumbledore soll als Hogwarts-Schüler selbst im Haus Gryffindor. gewesen sein. Schon damals wurde sein überragendes magisches Talent sichtbar. Spätestens seit Ende der 1930er Jahre unterrichtete Dumbledore in Hogwarts das Fach Verwandlung. Zum Schulleiter wurde er wahrscheinlich um 1958/60 und wollte diese Aufgabe immer beibehalten, obwohl ihm mehrfach die Position des Zaubereiministers angeboten wurde. Das runde Schulleiterbüro[[]], von dem aus Dumbledore bis zu seinem Tod nicht nur die Geschicke der Schule lenkt, befindet sich in einem der Türme des Schlossgebäudes. An den Bürowänden hängen die Portraits früherer Schulleiter, die zur Unterstützung des derzeitigen Amtsinhabers verpflichtet sind und in deren Reihe sich auch Dumbledores Bild nach seinem Tod einfügt. Während seiner Zeit als Schulleiter redet Dumbledore mit der Schülerschaft offen über gesellschaftliche Konflikte wie die Rückkehr Voldemorts und propagiert innerhalb der Schule Toleranz. Er fördert internationale Freundschaft und tritt dafür ein, andere magische und nicht-magische Wesen zu respektieren. Dumbledores Art, die Schule zu leiten ist nicht unumstritten. Rassistisch denkende magische Menschen stören sich an seiner Muggelfreundlichkeit und seiner Ablehnung schwarz-magischer Lehrinhalte. In zunehmendem Maß gerät auch seine Einstellungspolitik in die öffentliche Kritik: Er distanziert sich nicht von Halbmenschen wie Halbriesen oder Zentauren. Er schließt einen Werwolf wie Remus Lupin weder als Schüler noch als Lehrer aus. Einigen Leuten gewährt er Schutz in Hogwarts, so Sibyll Trelawney, die er selbst für eine schlechte Lehrerin hält, aber trotzdem innerhalb des sicheren Schulgebäudes von Hogwarts wohnen lässt. Er vertraut auch Snape trotz dessen Vergangenheit als Todesser. Dumbledores Gegner versuchen mehrfach vergeblich, den eigenwilligen Schulleiter loszuwerden. Auf die Angriffe, die seine gesellschaftliche Autorität untergraben sollen, reagiert Dumbledore gelassen: Ihm sei lediglich wichtig, in der Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe zu bleiben und vor allem auch weiterhin Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu sein. Im Juni 1997 wird Dumbledore von Severus Snape getötet. Ob die Schule ohne Dumbledore in der aktuellen Bedrohungssituation weiterexistieren kann, ist noch nicht entschieden. Nach seinem Tod wird Dumbledore als erster ehemaliger Schulleiter auf dem Schulgelände bestattet. Bei der Verbrennung seiner Leiche scheint im Rauch ein Phönix aufzusteigen. Dumbledores Kampf gegen schwarze Magier Dumbledore ist der einzige Zauberer, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat. Als Lehrer hat Dumbledore den 11jährigen Tom Riddle, der sich später Lord Voldemort nannte, persönlich darüber informiert, dass er ein Zauberer sei und in eine Zauberschule aufgenommen würde. Schon damals fiel ihm dessen gefährliches Interesse auf, seine Zauberkräfte zur Beherrschung anderer einzusetzen. Während seiner ganzen Schulzeit und danach hat er Tom Riddle alias Voldemort scharf beobachtet und einiges herausgefunden, was dieser selbst nicht weiß. Bereits vor Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft hat Dumbledore erfolgreich gegen schwarze Magie gekämpft und schon 1945, also während Voldemorts eigener Schulzeit in Hogwarts, den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald besiegt. Während Voldemorts erster Schreckensherrschaft hat Dumbledore den Widerstand gegen ihn organisiert und Hogwarts als sicheren Ort bewahrt. Die von ihm initiierte Widerstandsbewegung, den sog. "Orden des Phönix". hat Dumbledore sofort wieder wachgerufen, als Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist. Er hofft seit Jahren, den schwarzen Magier Voldemort mit Harrys Hilfe besiegen zu können. Dumbledore und Harry Dumbledore weiß durch eine Prophezeiung, dass Harry Voldemort besiegen könnte. Deshalb hat er schon Pläne für Harrys künftiges Schicksal gefasst, ehe Harry ihn selbst kennenlernt. Vergeblich versucht er schon vor dem Tod von Harrys Eltern, sie und ihren Sohn durch den Fidelius-Zauber vor einem Angriff Voldemorts zu schützen. Als Voldemort Lily und James Potter trotzdem ermorden kann, bestimmt Dumbledore, dass Harry bei der Familie von Lilys Schwester aufwächst. Bei Lilys Blutsverwandten kann Dumbledore den magischen Schutz irgendwie erweitern, mit dem Lily ihren Sohn durch das Opfer ihres eigenen Lebens umgeben hat. Bis Harry elf Jahre alt wird, hält Dumbledore sich unbemerkt über die unverdächtige Dursley-Nachbarin Arabella Figg auf dem Laufenden. Dann sorgt Dumbledore dafür, dass Harry wieder in die magische Welt zurückkehren kann. Weiterhin bemüht er sich, Harrys Schutz innerhalb und außerhalb der Schule aufrecht zu erhalten. Weil er weiß, dass es für den jugendlichen Harry eine fatale Perspektive ist, von Voldemort verfolgt und getötet zu werden oder aber selbst Voldemort zu töten, erklärt Dumbledore seinem Schützling nur zögerlich, was auf ihn zukommen wird. Im Schuljahr vor seinem Tod führt Dumbledore Harry in seine schwere Aufgabe ein, lässt ihn erleben, was Voldemort antreibt und kann schließlich mit ihm zusammen herausfinden, was Harry tun muss, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Während des Kampfes, der mit seiner eigenen Ermordung endet, sichert Dumbledore magisch ab, dass Harry nicht gefährdet ist und nicht aktiv eingreifen kann. Namen Joanne K. Rowling fand den Namen "Dumbledore", also einen alten englischen Begriff für "Hummel" passend für diesen Charakter, weil Albus Dumbledore als Musikliebhaber und jovialer Mensch sicher gerne ein Liedchen vor sich hinsummt. Dass sich hinter der Namensgebung auch Bedeutungen verbergen, mit denen die Autorin spielt wenn Madame Maxime ihn durch ihren Akzent verdreht. s. Harry-Potter-Kiste/Dumbledore Dumbledores Vornamen sind ebenfalls bedeutungsvoll: * Albus (lat.) heißt weiß und auch weise, benennt ihn somit als den "weißen" Zauberer im Gegensatz zu den schwarzen Magiern. Und dass Dumbledore sehr weise ist, wird in den Büchern trotz seiner gelegentlichen Fehlentscheidungen nie in Frage gestellt. vgl. Interview mit J.K. R. am 26 06. 03. Dumbledores weitere Vornamen können ebenfalls in diesem Sinne interpretiert werden. * Percival: Es gibt aber auch die Fan-Spekulation, sein Name "Percival" könnte wie bei dem legendären Namensvetter "Parzival" auf eine gewesene oder noch erfolgende Umkehr von Dumbledores Bestrebungen hindeuten. Allerdings kann der Name auch mit dem engl. to perceive (wahrnehmen, durchschauen) in Verbindung gebracht werden. Eine weitergehende Wortanalyse deutet sogar das Durchdringen des Vorhangs (z.B. jenes Vorhangs aus der Mysteriums-Abteilung im Zaubereiministerium) an. vgl. HP-L/Dumbledoresname Spekulationen * Womit bringt Dumbledore Harrys Tante Petunia dazu, ihren ungeliebten Neffen in ihre Familie aufzunehmen? * Weshalb vertraut Dumbledore dem ehemaligen Todesser Snape? Hat er sich in Snape getäuscht oder entsprach Snapes Todesfluch gegen Dumbledore einer früheren Absprache zwischen den beiden? * Dumbledore hörte von Harry, Voldemort habe sich sein Blut geholt und sich vergewissert, dass er ihn jetzt gefahrlos angreifen könne. Daraufhin stellte Dumbledore eilends fest, an welcher Stelle von Harrys Arm der Entnahmeschnitt war und lächelte dann triumphierend. Worüber triumphierte er wohl? Einige der beiläufigen Hinweise über Dumbledore könnten noch bedeutungsvoll werden z.B. * Er kann sich ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar machen (wahrscheinlich eine Form der "Transfiguration") * Er hat eine Narbe über seinem linken Knie, die ein perfekter Plan der Londoner U-Bahn ist (Vielleicht bezeichnet London Underground hier auch das Höhlensystem im Untergrund von London, zu dem die Schatzkammern der Gringotts-Bank gehören?). * Er hat eine Taschenuhr auf deren Zifferblatt keine Zahlen, sondern rotierende Planeten sind und auf der zwölf Zeiger irgend etwas anzeigen. * Außerdem scheint er schon einmal im Ligusterweg gewesen zu sein, weil er eine Vorgarten- oder Zimmerpflanze der Dursleys wiedererkennt. Ob er diese Pflanze bei seinem kurzen nächtlichen Besuch gesehen hat, als er das gerade verwaiste Baby vor die Dursleysche Haustür legte, oder gab es noch einen anderen Besuch? Übersetzungskritik * In der ursprünglichen deutschen Übersetzung des 1. Bandes war im Informationstext der Schokofroschkarte über Dumbledore noch davon die Rede, er habe die "sechs Anwendungen von Drachenmilch" entdeckt und beschrieben. Im englischen Originaltext steht schon immer, dass es sich dabei um die "zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut" gehandelt hat und die fehlerhafte deutsche Wiedergabe ist auch sehr bald korrigiert worden. Anmerkung Die Fan-Spekulationen, Dumbledore sei nicht wirklich tot, hat Joanne K. Rowling in einem Interview am 2.08.06 eindeutig enttäuscht: Dumbledore sei unwiederbringlich tot. (Zum Trost: Vielleicht kann das Porträt von Dumbledore Harry jetzt noch weiterhelfen. Außerdem hat Joanne K. Rowling in verschiedenen Interviewaussagen angedeutet, dass Dumbledores Vergangenheit und einige seiner Aussagen gegenüber Harry in Band 7 noch bedeutungsvoll sein werden.) Links zum Artikel * Mehr über Dumbledores Familie Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus